


ShinRa's Guide To "Survival" for the Planetary Plague

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: ShinRa's Guide To Survival [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Cloud Strife, Canon-Typical Violence, Except JENOVA, Hojo is six feet under, M/M, you can thank Mama Strife for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: If ShinRa had one rule, it was never,everget between First Sgt. Strife and his coffee.JENOVA wants to ride the Planet as Her vessel through the cosmos; she forgot to account for First Sgt. Strife





	1. Mission Status: Posthumerous Bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since AO3 doesn't allow for strike-through on titles, I had to get creative as far as titles went! I hope y'all liked the series as a whole. I had a lot of fun and I'm sure there'll be plenty more on the horizon but it'll just be sort of a peek into Survival Verse rather than a new addition, if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sephiroth set a mission request down in front of him. His stony, cold expression meant that whatever Cloud was about to read, he needed coffee for it. 

The longer he read, the tighter his grip became on his mug.

When he reached the end and saw the signature, the mug shattered in his gloved hand, coffee just barely missing the page as he outright _seethed_. 

What most maps didn't tell people outside of the Nibel Range was that there were _two_ Reactors in the Range. 

One in Nibelheim and the other in a village known as Blitzheim; so named, Cloud knew, due to the frequent lightning strikes in the area. 

This was, unfortunately, _also_ where Hojo had managed to store his unused 'material' for the SOLDIER program and where he had made his final mission request. 

Two SOLDIERs, one of which had to be Sephiroth, and two Infantry Sargeants, one of which had to be Cloud himself. The mission was a simple retrieval but it also stated that they had to swing by Cloud's hometown for some extra 'written material' which smacked of Hojo's meddling. 

"It was finally processed when... his desk was cleared. I don't want to do it." Seph sighed as he helped Cloud mop up the shattered ceramic and coffee. "But as it was filed out during his..." 

"Tenure, they want it done and gone off the mission roster. Let's go talk to Director Deusericus, shall we?"

* * *

The Director blanched at the sight of Cloud and Sephiroth both with fresh mugs of coffee in hand and a third mug, steaming and placed precisely in front of the Director.

"That, Director, is a cup of Banoran Blend Special. It is directly from General Rhapsodos' personal store and was brewed by hand. You're going to need every last ounce as you explain _why_ we are fulfilling a mission set by the human form of excrement that was Professor Hojo." Cloud stated as he sat down in one of the guest chairs and gently placed the folder in question upon the Director's mahogany desk. "It had your approval signature on it, forged or not, sir." 

Director Deusericus pulled the file over to himself, looked at the mug and then slowly began to read the file in question. The longer he read, the paler he got until the last page brushed against the rest. He reached for the mug and slowly sipped it as he looked at Cloud's uncompromising expression. Sephiroth's was almost worse because it may as well have been carved out of marble for all the flexibility to it. 

"I did not approve of this mission. The signature was such that it was put through and therefore must be completed. However," here the Director paused, raised his glacial eyes in brief supplication of his personal gods and then continued, "we can make amendments to the mission in question. How many SOLDIERs and Infantry do you feel comfortable taking to complete such a task?" 

"Cloud?" 

"Hmm. Honestly, I'd take Squad Kilo, Squad Whiskey and that's about it for Infantry I trust further than I can throw them, sir." 

"I'd be taking the rest of the current Generals with me, Commander Fair and Commander Kunsel. You can put Lt. Colonels Henderson and Thompson in charge while we're gone, sir." Sephiroth supplied as he contemplated the coffee lingering in the bottom of the mug stolen from Cloud's hoard. 

The blue mug had the ShinRa logo covered by a clever combination of Chocobo and rendered Nibel Wolf. It had been Reno's apology mug for trying for the coffee so many times, given under the stern and steady glare of Tseng. 

It also gave Cloud an idea. "I know you don't control the Turks, sir, but I feel this needs to involve them." 

"You'll have to talk to whomever you have ties with for that but keep in mind it may not go the way you're thinking." came the warning of SOLDIER's Director. 

"Oh it will, sir." Cloud murmured with the assurance of plain country sense.

* * *

Cloud carefully chose his mug, transferred his coffee to it, and walked down to the Department of Administraive Reseach with it in hand. His face was void of welcome and the split of people wasn't even enough to lift his Hojo-induced mood. 

Tseng fell into step next to him, an escort into the depths of Turk territory, his step in sync with Cloud's unhurried pace. Valentine seemed to materialize from the gloom of the Turk's territory, flanking his other side. 

"May I help you, First Sgt. Strife?" Director Veld murmured dryly as Cloud settled into one of the deliberately uncomfortable guest seats in front of the man's desk. 

"I need to borrow Valentine. It has to do with Hojo's last mission request." He admitted with a silent sneer at the mention of Hojo. "It concerns General Sephiroth and myself; I'm rather keen to avoid his plan, whatever it might have been." 

Director Veld's left eye twitched. 

Brown eyes bored into Cloud's blue, the reply full of enough venom that had Hojo been alive he would've _choked_ , "By all means, borrow Valentine and any other Turk you trust with the job. I take it this is an interdepartmental mission?" 

"It already contains the SOLDIER Generals and two Infantry Units that I trust with my life. I'm taking _zero chance_ on any design of his. If you don't mind, I'd like to leave my Ma as backup." Cloud shrugged as he listed off the other elements already involved. 

"That is... unprecedented." Veld warned. 

"Oh, it's not for my sake. It's for yours; Ma was the most feared hunter ever and if whatever Hojo cooked up gets the better of _us_ , you'll want her here." He stated with a smile that seemed to send a shudder through the room. "I learned everything I know from her." 

"... I see. Tseng, accompany Strife. Take any you need aside from those guarding the President." Director Veld ordered. "Take care of it Strife. If anyone can, it is most certainly you and your ruthless efficiency."

* * *

Cloud and Sephiroth poured over the supply lists for all three departments involved, Valentine stocking the three other Turks that would be going with them. 

"Why do we need C-4, yo?" Reno prodded Valentine and the older man merely rose a brow. "Seriously?" 

"... Hojo boobytrapped his boobytraps the last time I ran afoul of him. What makes you think this is any different?" Valentine countered after a long pause. "I knew him when he was younger. I can only imagine the cunning he gained as he aged." 

"Well shit, when you put it that way..." 

"Reno, go bother your partner. Sharpshooter has it well in hand. My apologies." Tseng softly barked before he settled next to Valentine with a cup of tea. "Silver needle?" 

"Hnn." Valentine's gauntlet reached for it, the Libra glowing strong as he glared at the cup. "... Either you are insulting me or you aren't going to pull the same juvenile tricks as your compatriots." 

"The latter, Sharpshooter. You are full of techniques lost. A fool would fear it; I would seek it out and assimilate it into my arsenal." Tseng stated flatly. Valentine looked at Tseng in a better light, shuffling over the supply sheet so that they might go over it together. "Why the shorter detonation cord?" 

"... Colder temps, less chance for whatever is on the other side to blow it out." 

Tseng let out a sigh and looked at Cloud with a long stare. "Why do I already regret volunteering for this nonsense?" 

"It's because you love Ma and would hate to disappoint her." Cloud chirruped meanly, cackling when Tseng grumbled out of his chair to get more coffee. 

"Leviathan damn you Strife, you and your accursed people sense." 

"She'll have to wait in line." he snorted, writing another line of supplies to get from Supply. 

Oh he'd enjoy going down there for the requisition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Code Nibel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, I had fun with this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

"There's no way you need this much going to the Western Continent, Kilo, Whiskey. Whoever drew this up is officially—CODE NIBEL! CODE NIBEL!" 

The Supply Sargeants all blanched at the sight of him. They disappeared with an alacrity they found only around Cloud, leaving only a quaking Private to deal with Cloud, Kilo and Whiskey squads. 

"H-Hello First Sgt. Strife. What, ah, what can I do for you?" Private Hades murmured, the pen in his hand set down because it shook too much. 

"Fill in my req order, please. If your Sgts had bothered to read the reason behind such a large requisition, they wouldn't have fled but unfortunately I produce a fight-or-flight in them." He sighed, handing over his personal req sheet along with the squads'. "Mostly flight. You'll have to ask for the story sometime." 

"I'll get right on it, First Sgt. Strife." Hades slowly relaxed, reading over the sheets Cloud had typed out. "I suppose I will, First Sgt." 

"Thank you, Pvt. Hades." Cloud double-checked against the list with his squads, crossing the items out as he went over them. "Do you mind if I tap you from now on for my Supply runs?" 

"It'd be my pleasure, First Sgt." Hades said absently as he finished off the massive order. "Uhh. Quite a bit of ammo, Sarge, but none for you." 

"I'll be fine, Pvt. Hades. Besides, I can't aim worth a damn when it comes to guns. Swords, on the other hand..." Cloud tapped his harness, filled with only half of his still-incomplete sword. He needed to make the sidewinders before he left the capable ShinRa forges. "Easier to clean, easier on my mind. I've got permission for them since I'm not a SOLDIER." 

"But your eyes are glowing, Sarge." 

"Mako build up." 

Pvt. Hades' jaw dropped at that. Only one way to get Mako build up without being a SOLDIER and that was to date one. 

"First Sgt. landed himself the top dogs." Corporal Haise cackled, his arm in a sling thanks to a meritorious action that had earn him the new rank. He'd be better by the mission from Ifrit's Hell but Cloud was also leaving him as back up. 

"A _First_?!" Hades squeaked. 

"Oh Private, come here," Jones took pity on the younger man and pulled him off to the side. 

"You're mean, Strife." Gosser said as he packed his ruck. 

"No, I'm one private son of a bitch. Who my SOs happen to be is none of anyone's godsdamned business." He pointed out dryly. "Aside from the bastards who speculated about who I was dating." 

"... How does that even _work_?" Gosser muttered. 

"Hmm, as Zack once phrased it, 'Lots of orgasms, lots of dicks and some serious trial-and-error before we got it down pat.' We talk a _lot_ more than people think we do, that's for godsdamned sure." Cloud admitted honestly. "It's also... not for everyone." 

Gosser looked thoughtful at Cloud's answer. "Yeah, no kidding. Umm, out of curiosity and if you don't mind answering, do you go on separate dates?" 

"I don't and we definitely do. Getting all five of us together for a date requires no less than a month of planning and a godsdamned miracle. You know how full the General's schedules are." He stated with a sigh. "This is gonna feel like one ugly date, I'll tell you that much, Gosser." 

"At least there's a possibility of stabbing something at the end of it?" 

"You know, that's an excellent point."

* * *

Cloud faceplanted onto their shared bed, missing Angeal's steady presence and Genesis's clever fingers. Both were out on mission, only to have a week's break and then be shuffled onto the Hell mission's roster. 

Warmth bloomed along his shoulder, a familiar thigh pressed against him with fingers carding through his spikes. 

"I don't wanna go to Blitzheim Zack. It's even smaller than Nibelheim and has exactly three goats, two Chocobos and a fucking reactor next to the only three houses within range of it." He complained into the duvet. "Tell me we don't have to go." 

"Do you want Professor Creepy to win from the afterlife? The dude has the absolute worst stuff in hidey holes." 

" _Nooo,_ I don't want to hear logic. Shhhh." He grumbled, rolling over and sitting up with a pout at Zack. "I miss Gen and Geal. Is this normal?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. We kinda learned to live with it after a while but it sucks." Zack shrugged, offering a hug. Cloud accepted it, his cheek mashed against his best friend and boyfriend. "At least you get to cuddle us and we get some one-on-one time?" 

"There is also texting but yes, the air is missing something when they're at a physical distance." Sephiroth agreed, kicking off his ridiculous boots at the door. He boxed Cloud in on the other side, all three of them breathing in a sigh of faint relief. "I heard you scattered Supply again." 

"They have a Code Nibel." He snickered, "It was _glorious_." 

Sephiroth chuckled, "Speaking of Nibel-related things, your Ma wanted to speak with you." 

His PHS buzzed with a text from Ma, which echoed Sephiroth's words. 

**FROM: Ma**

**Swing by the kitchen for a chat?**

_FROM: Cloud_

_Can do, Ma. Coffee?_

**FROM: Ma**

**Yes please, Storm Cloud.**

Zack cooed as he read the response. "Awww, that was your nickname? How cute~" 

"I'll beat your ass with Tsurugi at this rate, Zack." He warned as he snapped his PHS closed. 

"Nah, you love me too much." 

"Push your luck, Puppy-" 

"Hey! Only Geal's allowed to call me that..." Zack whined and then pouted, living up to _his_ nickname. 

"And yet we all do." Sephiroth finished with a soft smile to temper his teasing. 

"Whoops. Guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. The Difference between Bark and Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoof, IRL hits Hard when it hits. 
> 
> Rest assured, I Am still writing, just at a much slower pace than usual.
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Cloud meandered down after duty hours were done with pjs, scuffed boots and two thermoses full of coffee.

He met his Ma in the kitchen doorway, quietly amused at the way the SOLDIER Cadets fawned over her the second her back was turned. Ma had that sort of effect on people; they either loved her or feared her and there was rarely an inbetween.

When they spotted him, they shuffled to the side.

«Hey Ma.»

«Stop scattering my kitchen squads with your reputation, honey.»

"My fangs are sheathed when I'm with my Ma. She's more a threat than I am." He teased. Cloud set the thermoses down and rolled up his sleeves to help in the kitchen.

As a unit, the Cadets looked between him and his Ma like wide-eyed kittens. " _You're related_?!"

"I damn well hope so." Cloud snarked, hands already in dish water. "Budge over or dry but get outta my way."

He watched as Ma's fingers curled around a broom, huffing as three separate people volunteered to do it for her. When she placed it down, rose a brow and started, they went about doing other things. 

The Cadets chose to help him dry the dishes instead, the way they looked at him familiar. "Ask before I pretzel you all over Ma's nice kitchen floor." He grumbled after the fifth such look. 

"Are, umm, are you really dating the Generals?" One Cadet squeaked, a plate held up as if it would shield him from Cloud's supposed wrath. 

"Where do you think the glow comes from?" Cloud countered with a raised brow. "Dry that or put it down. Ma hates broken dishes." 

"Hate's such a strong word, dear. I'm merely... disappointed when it happens." She countered absently as she spun on the ball of her foot, hopped up onto the counter and swept up the last of the kitchen's debris with a flick of her wrist. "I had no idea everyone was interested in your love life, Cloud." 

« We are kinda infamous, Ma. I'm used to it from the Infantry-» he switched languages to defend the Cadets when Ma clucked her tongue. 

"My son is using his manners and is therefore too polite to say it so I'll say it for him: Butt. Out. Do you normally go about asking the details of relationships from perfect strangers?" Ma said with enough salt in her tone to curdle the milk on the stove. 

Cloud's shoulders shook with repressed laughter that spilled over at the shocked faces of the Cadets. "She's my Ma, what'd you expect?" 

"Sorry, Sgt. Strife. Sorry, Chef Strife." They chorused as a unit. 

"... you're forgiven." He replied, gently nudging the Cadet closest to him. "I promise that was more bark than bite. Nibel wolves only bite when they think it's worth the trouble, after all."

* * *

Ma shooed the Cadets out of the kitchen after everything was done. 

She double-tapped the frame for the security Materia and waited until the wash of a Libra, Shield and Silence rolled over the space before she spoke. 

«I don't like this mission, Storm Cloud.» She paced, the measured click of her heels against the tile soothing. 

«None of us do, Ma, but it needs to be done to rid the world of more evil. Dragon dung had something ugly up his stupid lab coat sleeve and I'd rather burn it out than allow it to fester. I need you here; you and the Turks can handle whatever it is if we fail.» he mentioned after a swig of coffee. 

«There's no 'if', Cloud, not with this one. It reeks of an abscess long overdue for a lancing needle. You'll get it, whatever it is.» she countered as she cradled the travel mug in her hands, «Now, about those nice boys you're canoodling with, young man...» 

« _Awww Ma not you too!_ » Cloud grumbled into his coffee. 

Her laugh spilled from the kitchen as she triple tapped the floor with her foot to disable the wards.

* * *

Angeal and Genesis returned on one of the wettest days of the year, both of them soaking wet by the time they stood in the doorway of Cloud's apartment. 

"We figured that everyone would be here," Angeal sighed as he gently wiped down the Buster and set her on the designated weapons rack. Genesis followed with Rapier, pouting at Cloud as he also shrugged out of his leather coat and began taking care of it. 

Cloud took pity and picked up the leather aftercare kit. "Go get warm, the both of you. I've got your equipment." 

Sephiroth joined him after a moment, getting the SOLDIER gear back into tip-top shape, both of them pressed against one another. 

"Where's Zack?" 

"... said he had an errand to run." Sephiroth admitted after a long silence. "Errands dont usually make him this happy." 

"Honey, I'm hoooome~" Zack chirruped, his spikes still dripping water as he clutched a large bundle of lilies. "Don't tell me you all forgot? Today's the day Cloud said yes to dating us!" 

"Actually," Angeal came out in his lounge pants, scrubbing at his hair with a towel. "we just got back in from that Reactor inspection." 

"If we'd known what day it was, we definitely would've done something for our Wolf." Genesis added, making a face as he cleared water from his ear. "Guess you covered down without realizing it." 

Zack brightened at that; Genesis rarely gave compliments but when he did, it was recieved well. 

"Gonna go put these in the vase and then pepper everyone in kisses and soup." Zack hummed, his hips wiggling in their usual "happy dance." 

"Could bounce a Gil off that ass," Cloud sighed, causing his lovers to do a double take.

He heard Zack laughing from the kitchen, "Thanks Spike! Betcha you could, the amount of squats I do on the daily." 

"I'm just happy that you're all here." 

"Mm, it _is_ rare that we're all in the same place together." 

"Dont let Ang near the kitchen, I can hear him plotting from here." Zack chided as he set the lilies down on the end table. 

"You burn water _once_ and they never let you forget—" 

"How did you burn _water_?!" Cloud spluttered.

"You forget to cherish it." Gen teased and Angeal shoved at him, both of them going down in a damp heap on the loveseat. " _The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess_ , 'Geal, what are you going to do with me now that you've caught me? Hmm?" 

"What should I do, Cloud?" 

"See if you've caught a kissing apple thief." He offered wryly as he went to help Zack in the kitchen, Sephiroth being a little shit and wriggling between the two of them. 

"No apple theives here but we found a heart thief. Kisses for him too?" Angeal purred. 

"Only if you steal them," Sephiroth countered, pecking both Gen and 'Geal on the lips before leaping like a Jumping over the back of the couch and towards Cloud's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Dinner for Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, this isn't dead, life just punched me in the face! 
> 
> Enjoy and happy new year~

* * *

Dinner was full of contentment, all five of them sporting either a hickey or a smug expression. 

Cloud was chewing on a piece of potato as he ran over the packing list for the Hell Mission. Gen clicked his tongue and stroked a thumb along Cloud's cheek. "What's with the face, my Wolf?" 

"Stupid Hell Mission that Hojo managed to wriggle into Seph's roster before he died of _absolutely natural causes_." He admitted with a grumble after he swallowed his mouthful.

"Are we on the roster?" 'Geal asked as he lifted Cloud to settle in a warm lap. 

"You are; it smells of bullshit and I want everyone close on hand. It's got four Turks, two Infantry squads and all of us. We get a weeks' worth of break before we start travel for this one." Cloud said as he checked off his list. 

"... Blitzhiem?? Don't tell me we're headed West." Gen hissed, making the ward of Phoenix out of sheer habit when someone mentioned cold places. 

"West and North, high in the Nibel Range. Ma wants me to check on the coffee while we're there." He offered before he reassured their cold-hating lover, "We'll be sharing the same Tent so you'll be nice an' warm, Gen. I promise." 

Angeal set a cup of coffee next to him, mixed just how he liked it and hummed as Angeal stole a kiss and a potato out of his bowl. 

"At least it's people we can trust have our best interests at heart instead of ShinRa's?" Zack mumbled around his mouthful of stew. 

"True. Tseng picked Reno and Rude because if it does get in the way of ShinRa's agenda, they'll turn a blind eye. I have no idea what he bribed them with but they're loyal enough." Cloud replied as he finished the checklist. "Mm, no more work, only cuddles and you two telling me about that Reactor inspection they sent you on." 

"Well, Gen had to burn out an infection of Mandragora. They had gotten too close to the Mako pipelines and needed to be killed off but due to the proximity—" 

"No, no, that's _not_ how it went, 'Geal, you're telling all **wrong**! What actually happened was..." Gen cut it, his hands gesturing as he ate. 

Sephiroth watched them with soft eyes and Cloud hooked his foot around Seph's ankle and mouthed, 'Come here.' 

He stood up and settled on the other side of Gen's lap, lacing his longer fingers with Cloud's as they listened to the rain-soaked adventure of their lovers.

* * *

Their schedule took a moment to resume, Gen's arms and Zack's wrapped around Cloud's waist. 

"Comfy?" He prodded Genesis' cheek with his finger. 

"Hm-mm. Nope. I'm not moving for the next 50 years." 

Zack chimed in with, "But I gotta pee and you're laying on my arm." 

"Hold on," Gen and Zack shuffled briefly so that Zack was freed from the cuddle pile. "Ahhhh, now I can sleep." A beat passed and then he muttered, "Godsdammit, Zack was right. Shuffle off to Ange, would you?" 

Cloud happily tucked himself into the cocoon of Seph and 'Geal, snuggling under Seph's chin but claiming Angeal's right arm for cuddles. 

Warmth plastered along his front and then Angeal grumbled as he spooned from behind. "Mmf, Clou'?" 

"Mmhmm." 

Sephiroth untucked his face and stroked Cloud's cheek with his thumb. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Never better than when all four of you are home." He huffed, leaning into the affection Sephiroth loved to give but was nervous about trying. "Gen 'n Zack should be back soon." 

"Not gonna give you back," Angeal's grip tightened fractionally and then softened. 

"Don't have to," he pressed a kiss to Angeal's jawline. 

Sephiroth took advantage of his exposed neck to gently nibble it. 

" _Seph!_ " he giggled.

* * *

Work that week dragged; Cloud clung to sanity by sheer dint of his coffee machine, his lovers and pretzeling brand new Privates who hadn't yet heard that the Strife machine was off limits. 

Thankfully, his squad had caught his mood and kept his mug full at all times. 

"First Sgt., did you need a top-up?" Corporal Haise asked as Cloud scowled at his paperwork for the nth time that Wednesday. 

"I need to not go on this mission. I need kisses from any one of my lovers." He scrubbed at his face and saw that his coffee was mostly finished. "But yes, Haise, I also need more coffee. Thank you." 

Haise chuckled as he poured Cloud a new cup. "Y'know, First Sgt., you've gained a rep with the new minions." 

"They heard my rules." Cloud pointed out dryly. 

"Nah, I'm talking about the feeding them Chef Strife's cookies after the fact, First Sgt. You're a hardass but there's a soft side to you." 

"Whatever. Not interested—" Cloud's head snapped up at the gasping from the groups of Pvts and PFCs. 

"Looks like at least one prayer was granted, First Sgt.," Haise teased gently. 

Cloud ignored both the teasing and his paperwork mound to see which of his lovers had swung by, coffee mug firmly in hand. 

""It's the Silver General."" 

""Is he here to take First Sgt. up on his offer of coffee??"" 

Jones straight up cackled, ShinRa sludge in his mug. "Oh, no, kiddos. This is _much_ better."

"Hello, Cloud. How was your morning?" Sephiroth gently tilted Cloud's chin up for quite a few kisses. 

The quiet after their lips met made Cloud grin into his kisses. "Shitty but better now that you're here to steal your morning cup. How's Gen and 'Geal?" 

"Bored and, in Gen's case, willing the clock to move faster. Alas he hasn't the talent to make it move," Seph admitted with a wry chuckle. "Zack mentioned you've been pretzeling new Privates." 

"They heard the rules..." he pouted, looking up with puppy eyes. 

"That's besides the point, my Wolf." Sephiroth chided gently. 

"Alright, alright, I'll stop pretzeling _most_ of them." Sephiroth shook his head but gave Cloud another kiss for his trouble. "Do you have to go so soon?" 

"I can... stay a while." He folded himself into the squashy grey chair, hand wrapped around Cloud's waist. 

""... is... isn't there a fraternization rule?"" 

""No but if **_you_** want to tell First Sgt. Strife that he's not allowed or the Silver General Himself; _by all means_."" Master Sgt. Gosser pointed out, his voice drier than the Corel Desert. 

""Nevermind, Master Sgt.!""

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought," Jones drawled as Seph showered Cloud with tiny pecks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
